orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Kira
Kira Manning is the young daughter of Sarah Manning and Cal Morrison. Biography Before Season One While Kira's mother, Sarah, was away from her, Kira was left in the care of Siobhan Sadler, Sarah's foster mother. During her and her mothers' time away from one another, Kira wrote Sarah letters containing pictures and updates of herself. Season 1 In "Natural Selection", ten months after leaving with Vic, Sarah finally returns home, hoping to be reunited with Kira. Mrs. S, though, has become very protective of her and won't allow Sarah to regain custody of her. For the fake memorial for Sarah, Vic invited Mrs. S and Kira. Sarah, who was watching from a distance, began to freak out upon the thought of Kira thinking she is dead, so she had Felix send them away. Fortunately, Mrs. S knew better than to tell Kira as even she was sure that Sarah was not dead. In "Instinct" when Felix visited them, Kira constantly asked about Sarah. She later eavesdrops during Felix's conversation with Mrs. S, and when Kira asked them when Sarah is coming, Mrs. S lets Kira repeat what she seems to have been telling her for so long: that Sarah will come "when she's ready", and when Mrs. S confirms this herself. In the third episode, Sarah plans to steal Kira away from Mrs. S so that she might live with her daughter at last. She goes to Mrs. S' house so as to put her plan to action, with Felix's support. However, when she reaches the front yard and sees Kira happily playing with Mrs. S through the front window, she finds she cannot steal Kira away because she feels it will make her a bad mother. Returning to the car she and Felix took to get there and voicing her doubts, her foster brother agrees. In "Effects of External Conditions", Mrs. S finally agreed to a meeting between Sarah and Kira. Unfortunately, Sarah could not make it during the time Mrs. S set, so she has Felix ask Alison to fill in for her. Although Alison successfully fooled Mrs. S, Kira knew from the beginning that she was not her mother. Kira maturely understood when Alison explained to her that Sarah could not make it because she was doing something "very brave" so that they could be together. Kira asks her how Alison could be her aunt because Sarah doesn't have any sisters or a mother. Alison tells her that it's complicated and that it's important that Kira keep it a secret. Before Alison leaves, Kira calls her "mommy" in front of Mrs. S and gives Alison a hug before going up to bed. In "Conditions of Existence", after a deal Alison had made with Mrs. S the previous night, Sarah finally meets with Kira, and Kira recognized her immediately, reuniting happily with her mother with a big hug. As Sarah walked her home from school, Kira repeats what Alison told her the night before and asks Sarah if someone was trying to hurt them, but Sarah denies this. At the home of Mrs. S, Sarah was given the chance to spend more time with her. In "Parts Developed in an Unusual Manner", Sarah is visiting with Kira at Mrs. S's house. Sarah and Kira sit together at the piano; Kira plays "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" while Sarah is thinking deeply. Kira asks if she's all right and Sarah snaps out of it. Felix then comes over and sits next to Kira to teach her some Queen music. In "Entangled Bank", Kira, curious about the woman outside their home who looked exactly like her mother, was lured outside by Helena, intending to bring her to Tomas. While they were walking, Kira tells Helena that she's just like Sarah. Kira asks a sad Helena what has happened to her and Helena says that she doesn't know. Kira gives Helena a hug and Helena hugs her back. Touched by Kira's sweet words and embrace, Helena lets her go. As Kira runs across the street towards Sarah, who was searching for her on the other side, Kira is struck and run over by a car. In "Unconscious Selection", Kira was rushed to the hospital by an ambulance with Sarah and Mrs. S by her side. Once there, the doctors try to find the source of her injuries, and were not expecting her quick and miraculous recovery. She was soon sent home to recover. In "Endless Forms Most Beautiful", Kira has woken up. Minutes before the police arrive to arrest Sarah, Kira tells Mrs. S that she thinks something bad is about to happen again. Later that night, she witnesses her mother's arrest. Upon her release, while Sarah was packing their things, Kira expressed her fear that Sarah would have to leave again when the police come. When Helena is discussed, she tells them that she does not believe that Helena is a monster. That night, Sarah finally turned down Rachel's fake offer of safety. Sarah went home to Mrs. S, only to find that both Kira and Mrs. S had gone missing. Season 2 In "Nature Under Constraint and Vexed", Sarah tries to get Kira back from Dyad, but Rachel reveals that Dyad does not have her. Kira is seen in a hotel room with a man whose face is unseen. He brushes her hair and takes a picture of her. In "Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion", It turns out Mrs. S took Kira and made it look like the Dyad Institute had taken her. In the end Sarah gets a phone call from Kira. Sarah and Art work out the call came from a motel they go but the room in empty just one of Kira's drawing are on the bed as Art & Sarah see one of Rachel's people Art goes to deal with him as he is away doing that Sarah sees apart of Kira's clothing and following the bits of clothes takes her to a door she open to find a car next minute a hand is over her mouth. Next Sarah she is in a car boot the man that helped Mrs. S take Kira is helping Sarah out the boot and taking the cuffs off next we see Mrs. S. She lets Sarah know her daughter is safe and take her to her when the get to a house Sarah remembers from her childhood the first place they lived and Sarah sees some old faces then she sees her daughter for the first time since her fake kidnapping as Sarah and Mrs. S talk she tell her that she is taking Kira to the UK just her and Kira Sarah didn't like that she shows Mrs. S the photo that her surrogate mother Amelia gave and told her that Mrs. S is "not who she says she is". She hands her the photograph involving Project LEDA from 1977 of a young woman and man, wearing lab coats, with their names, save for their title "Profs.", blacked out in the caption. Before Amelia could elaborate, she passes away from Helena stabbing her. Later at night as everyone is eat there is a phone call one of the people helping Mrs. S to get to the UK takes the call outside Sarah finds it fishy and asks the say its so not everyone knows we're there going but Sarah don't like it so Sarah takes Kira up to bed but really she's going up to pack to take Kira with her when no one is looking she takes her daughter and gets in to a truck when she's doing that Mrs. S is picking up that something is right with her old friends then they hear the truck trying to start the guy that was help Mrs.S runs out to try and stop her with gun and smashes the car window well inside the house Mrs. stabs the woman in each hand the goes out and shot the guy as the tuck goes Mrs.S lets it go by and goes back in to find out why? She told the bad guys about her plan and the woman said she found god and god talks money Mrs. S shot her. Sarah goes to and meets her brother Felix they drive off in the truck. After this, Kira, Sarah and Felix go on the run in the countryside. They rob a roadside store with an elaborate plan involving Kira as a distraction as a little girl stealing candy while Felix does the real stealing. Later, they find a disused cabin where they stay for a while, until its owner unexpectedly arrives, and it is revealed that this man is in fact Kira's father Cal. Sarah and Kira agree to stay with Cal for a few more days, but Felix returns home to Toronto. Kira misses Uncle Felix but she is happy to have finally met her father. The next day Kira goes to feed the chickens butDaniel RosenDaniel shows up and attempts to kidnap her. Kira screams for her mother and Sarah comes running. Daniel takes Sarah instead, while Cal takes Kira away safely in his arms. In "By Means Which Have Never Yet Been Tried", a nurse tries to take a cheek swab, but Kira refuses. The nurse sits down on the bed next to Kira, kindly says please, and Kira lets her. When the nurse turns her head, Kira steals her cell phone without her noticing. When the nurse leaves, Kira hides under the covers and calls Cal. Later, Rachel visits Kira in her room. Kira asks if her mom is there yet, and Rachel tells her that she hopes she will be soon. She goes on to tell Kira that the last time she saw Sarah, that Sarah "laid hands on her." Rachel asks her if it made her sad when Sarah ran away so many times, to which she says yes. Kira tells her that Sarah said that she's "all grown up now." Rachel tells her that she hopes she is and that sometimes mothers have to do what they're told. Unknown to Kira, but known to Rachel, Sarah is on the other side of a two way mirror seeing and hearing everything. Cosima visits Kira and together, they secretly work out a way to free Sarah and Kira draws a picture of it. After escaping, Sarah makes her way to Kira's room where Marion Bowles is putting Kira into her coat. Marion then tells Sarah that she and Kira are free to go and that she has other information for her if she's interested. Later, at Felix's apartment, Kira is there with Felix, Sarah, Alison, and Cosima when Helena arrives. After she is introduced to Cosima and Alison, Kira runs into her arms and gives her a hug. When Kira says she thought Helena ran away, Helena tells her that she came back to see her pretty face. When Cosima puts on a record and begins to dance, Kira and the others join in. In the morning, Kira is asleep on the couch next to her Uncle Felix. After waking up, she goes to Cosima's bed but is unable to wake her. Cosima has a dream of Delphine, surrounded by white light, touching her on the cheek. When she awakes, she sees Kira touching her on the cheek. A relieved Kira asks her to read her a story, which she agrees to. After reading the first book, Kira hands her Ethan's copy of The Island of Dr. Moreau and tells her it's special. When Cosima opens it, she finds Ethan's notes on the clones' genetic code. Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Personality Appearances Gallery Ctdcj8vWgAAmO8N.jpg Kira.png Kiracandy.JPG Kiralikestodraw.JPG Kiraseeshelenas1.JPG OrphanBlack2x10HelenaKiraAlisonCosima.jpeg OrphanBlack2x10KiraCosima.jpg|Cosima reads to Kira Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in season 3 Category:Appears in Season 4 Category:Sadler Family Category:Children